


True Love's Kiss

by FleetingLight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingLight/pseuds/FleetingLight
Summary: "I know. I know what can save Lucifer.""What is it, kid?" Maze asked in surprise as everyone else just looked on in uncertainty."The kiss of true love!" Trixie declared, feeling proud of herself. When everyone just continued staring at her, she said "It's there in all the fairy tales. The kiss of true love always saves the princess."
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	True Love's Kiss

Lucifer lay on his bed, in the penthouse, looking pale and lifeless, unconscious. Amenediel stood in a corner, with a distant look in his eyes, while Maze paced back and forth restlessly. 

"Amenediel!" Maze blurted out. "Think of something. Is there no way?"

"He has been struck by a celestial blade, Maze. You too, know there is nothing that can be done, no angel could survive it. It's a miracle he's still holding on... I can only pray to Father for him".

Maze looked on coldly as the tall dark angel, with a grave look on his face, looked heavenwards and joined his hands in prayer. As he started praying under his breath, Eve, who had been watching silently all this while, with a worried look on her face, walked up to Maze and started clasping and unclasping her hands.

"I shouldn't have goaded him on, you know... I just thought that he is the Devil and what could possibly harm him? And it seemed like so much fun at the time ... Lucifer fighting against the demons. The Detective warned us to back off but..."

"Decker? Decker was there?"

"Yes, she busted in mid-fight, and ... she warned Lucifer that the demons looked dangerous and we should call you guys for help..."

"And? Why didn't you?" Maze growled.

"Just didn't notice that one of them had laid his hands on the celestial blade..." Eve shrugged with a worried look. "I didn't realize it was something Lucifer can't take". 

"Where is Decker now?" Maze asked.

"She left, she will come to check back later."

At that, all three of them glanced at Lucifer, Amenediel done with his praying. "Oh dear brother, what have you done...", he gently chastised the fallen angel's sleeping form. "Poor Luci, his pride has always been his downfall. You shouldn't have pushed him to fight alone and show off his powers, Eve... It was smart of Chloe to tackle the blade from the demons and kill them with it. Else we would have more trouble to worry about."

As soon as the demons had been vanquished, Eve and Chloe had loaded an injured Lucifer into Chloe's cruiser and driven him to the penthouse. Chloe had called Amenediel and apprised him of the situation, and Amenediel had met them at the penthouse. Chloe handed over the celestial blade to Amenediel, having guessed that it was not some regular blade. "Trust your instincts, Detective", she could hear Lucifer's voice in her head. 

Though Lucifer wasn't bleeding much, he was slowly becoming weaker and had lost the strength to speak. Eve sat next to Lucifer on his bed, leant over him and started stroking him, whispering things to him. Chloe looked at them, heartbroken. 

"I hope he is ok soon", she said softly to Amenediel who was standing next to her. Amenediel just returned a tight smile, not sure if he wanted to tell Chloe that there wasn't much hope. Chloe looked up at Amenediel with wide and hopeful eyes, but she saw his face and her heart clenched. "I.. I must go to pick up Trixie from school. I will check back again. Call me if there is some development, yeah?" she said, deep worry etched into the lines on her face.

A sudden realization had hit Chloe when Amenediel hadn't answered her. _I make Lucifer vulnerable!_ And even though leaving Lucifer like that was the last thing she wanted to do, and could have easily asked Dan to pick up Trixie, she fled from there was fast as possible, because she felt it was the right thing to do!

While Chloe drove away, she felt her insides clench and twist as she had never felt before. She only wished to be beside her partner, her Lucifer… _no, Lucifer wasn't her Lucifer anymore... she had lost the right to say that..._ she only wished to be there with Lucifer and have him come back to his old self. Of course, his real old self didn't make that much of an appearance nowadays, that old self with whom Chloe shared comfortable banter and who flirted endlessly with her, the one who made her breakfast and came to game nights with her child... _No no.. she shouldn't go there._ Lucifer should just get well. He just should. No matter if Chloe never got to see his old self anymore, and no matter if it left Chloe with daggers through her heart, to see him make out with his sexy girlfriend and tell people at the precinct stories of their romantic adventures. If Lucifer was finally happy this way, well... he deserved it and Chloe should be happy that Lucifer was happy.

All the while since Lucifer had been injured, while Chloe had seen him hold his chest and fall down, while she had grabbed the sword and used all of her skills to bravely take down demons who were left standing and smiting after the ugly fight with Lucifer till the Lord of Hell himself succumbed to what seemed to be some special sword which no demon had been able to withstand ( _but Lucifer was The Lord of Hell, The Lightbringer himself, of course he couldn't fall by this special sword, whatever that is? Surely, it had only injured him, nothing that he wont recover from?_ )...While Chloe had helped Lucifer on her shoulders to walk from the site of that horrible fight to her car and while she had been driving, while she had waited for Lucifer to open his eyes and while she had seen no signs of him getting better.... all the while, she had been praying, without she herself knowing that she was. Her hands were not folded in prayer, nor were her eyes closed... Her words were not beseeching the Heavenly Father to save this one man, one Devil, whom she loved like she had loved no one else ever before, but by some cruel fate, she couldn't have. Her words were not addressed to some angel whom she sought to come and help her with her troubles. But in an unbroken flow of directed intentions to none other than Lucifer herself, Chloe's consciousness had focused her energies and _truly desired_ that he would get better. Chloe didn't know she was praying to Lucifer but Lucifer's consciousness, though drained and almost disconnected from him body, held on to this thread, this stream of beseeching, begging Lucifer to not leave her, to come back, to be okay, to be happy again, this powerful connection forged by the tender love felt on both sides, yet which they both consciously denied due to their insecurities and circumstances. _And of course, Lucifer was nothing if not the master of desire… How could he not fulfil this single deepest desire of his Detective, now that he had finally latched on to it, not by his mojo but through something much more sublime, much more powerful and deep?_ This connection which was anyway always there, a living throbbing whispering feeling, gentle yet sometimes painfully strong, which drove them to each other in spite of all their stupidities and faults, which caused Lucifer to die twice for her and caused Chloe to throw herself on top of him to save him from an explosion, which saw them holding on to each other without even knowing they were doing so. Lucifer held onto this string of light, more Divine than his wings, more Damned than hell itself, for it had been suffocating and unacknowledged for so long. This constant prayer in Chloe's heart kept pulling him, making him hold onto his life in spite of having been struck by a celestial blade. Amenediel could feel something was protecting the Devil, making him hold on but he couldn't be sure what it was. And yet it was there, straining and shining, holy and beautiful, upheld by selfless love on both sides.

Chloe drove in a daze to Trixie's school. As Trixie ran out alongside many other "spawns", as Lucifer would have grimaced and said, she reached her waiting mother and threw herself at her with her trademark enthusiasm. "How was your day, baby?" Chloe said with a smile as Trixie climbed onto the backseat and started fastening the seat belt. " Awesome Mom... Do you know what Mrs Bean did in class today?... " and she started prattling on and on about her day. Chloe listened absently and kept on the conversation with "hmmms" and "uh huhs". 

"Mom?" Trixie asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Trix?" 

"Is everything okay?"

Chloe's eyed snapped back to her daughter. She had forgotten that her daughter was sometimes wise beyond her years. She didn't want her to worry though, so she tried to make do by giving away as little information as possible.

"Ummm... just that Lucifer is hurt. But he will be all right, okay? Nothing to worry yourself about". Chloe smiled soothingly at Trixie.

"I am not worried". Trixie grinned toothily. She went on. "He is the Devil after all. He won’t be down for long. Nothing can hurt him. Unless it is one of the celestial blades." Trixie was confidently looking at her mother while Chloe registered what she had just said. Celestial blades?

"What was that again, Trix? And how do you know?" 

"I train with Maze. Of course, I know."

"And what are these celestial blades exactly?"

"They are not normal knives made on earth. They are different. They can wipe a soul out of existence and even angels are not safe from them. They are cool, actually. I would love to see one someday!"

Chloe executed a sharp U turn as she changed directions on the spur of the moment. That's it. That was a celestial blade. And if her instincts were right, then Lucifer was in real danger.

"Was Lucifer hit by a celestial blade Mom?" Trixie asked before she could open her mouth to explain her sudden actions. 

"We must find out, Trix." Chloe kept her eyes on the road as she switched on the lights and siren of her cruiser and sped through the traffic towards Lux.

As Chloe and Trixie entered the penthouse, they took in the grim atmosphere that hung around. Lucifer was getting worse by the second, all life seemed to have seeped out of him, but he had a very weak pulse, hanging on by a thread. Trixie walked across to Maze and they spoke in whispers. Chloe looked at Trixie and just by looking at her face, her suspicions were confirmed. Eve sat near Lucifer and Chloe walked close, feeling like she was intruding by being too near. So, she kept herself at a slight distance, and asked in a low voice, "How is he?"

The lack of an answer from anyone in the room was answer enough for her.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears. Trixie walked across to her mother and held her mother's hand, ever sensitive. Chloe looked at Amenediel, silently asking, if something could be done to save Lucifer. Amenediel merely looked down and shook his head minutely.

Chloe looked back from Amenediel to Lucifer and whispered, "I wont let you die". She spoke so softly that no one in the room heard her, her firm resolve. No earthly ears could catch her voice, but that shining connection between Lucifer and Chloe responded by glowing brighter.

Chloe walked a few steps back and stared at Lucifer. She had no idea what she could do. But she kept repeating in her heart, "I won’t let you...". The silence was so heavy that one could feel it like the shroud of death. In the extreme pain that seemed to have engulfed her, Chloe shut her eyes as memories of Lucifer flashed across her mind. She saw his kindness, his sacrifices, his childlike glee, his insecurities, her disbelief of his statements and her betrayal... Lucifer, who had suffered for eons and eons, did not deserve this. He deserved to be loved, even if it was by someone not herself. He deserved to be happy, to live, to have the love and acceptance he had hoped to find in Chloe and had failed. He _DID NOT_ deserve what was happening right now.

Chloe gritted her teeth as her resolve took shape and became unshakeable. Lucifer _HAS TO_ live. From that space of supreme faith, a spontaneous prayer flew up from Chloe's heart towards the Universe. "Lucifer must live and if someone has to die today, may it be me". And how could the Heavens not respond to such faith, such power, flowing out of a selfless heart for the one it loved. The stars responded - their twinkles aflutter, the heavens responded - the whispers of this prayer reaching all the angels, Lucifer responded - the life ebbing out of him seemed to have held on for a few moments. Amenediel could sense what was happening and he looked at Chloe with awestruck silence.

Chloe just stood firm like a rock. Nothing could shake her. 

It was Trixie who suddenly shouted out, pulling everyone out of their daze.

"I know. I know what can save Lucifer."

"What is it, kid?" Maze asked in surprise as everyone else just looked on in uncertainty.

"The kiss of true love!" Trixie declared, feeling proud of herself. When everyone just continued staring at her, she said "It's there in all the fairy tales. The kiss of true love always saves the princess."

How Lucifer would have been affronted by Trixie's words if he could hear her!

Amenediel rolled his eyes and said "This isn't a story child. I haven't ever heard of anything like that happening." 

Maze just had a confused look on her face. Human emotions! She never understood them anyway.

Eve shrugged, "Couldn't hurt to try right? Maybe she is right?" and looked at the rest of them.

No one else seemed to be able to respond to such a strange thing and Chloe seemed to be in a daze, in some far-off world.

Eve leant down, and gently placed her lips on Lucifer's and gave him a soft kiss. The others waited with bated breath, even though none believed this would work.

Nothing happened.

Eve lifted herself and muttered "Lucifer always liked action, may be the kiss wasn't passionate enough?". She suddenly looked up, smiled at the others widely and swooped down, locking lips with Lucifer's irresponsive form in a wet and sloppy and long kiss.

Still nothing.

Eve seemed undeterred. " Should try harder. Come on Luce..." and she leant over him again, assaulting his lips as sensuously as she could, making smacking noises all the while, her hands holding Lucifer's face.

"Enough!" Amenediel suddenly thundered. "That's enough Eve. Back down." Eve stood up, shocked at the Amenediel's sudden outburst. He was always the calm one.

As Amenediel turned away in frustration and Maze and Trixie held each other's hands, Chloe slowly walked up to Lucifer, as if in some kind of spell, her prayer a powerful living entity... Amenediel looked back in surprise as Chloe knelt beside Lucifer's bed and brought her face close to his. A couple of tear drops left her face and splashed onto Lucifer's cheeks. Chloe's fingers brushed Lucifer's temples, light as air, as she whispered, "Wake up Lucifer, wake up". Her voice cracked, she shut her eyes, placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and realized that her life was slowly leaving her, her body suddenly feeling heavy as Lucifer's eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly. "Promise me you will be happy, my love. For me." These last words left her lips as Lucifer slowly became conscious, his life force back and stronger, and he felt, more than heard Chloe's last words to him. 

Everyone in the room rushed to Lucifer's side as he slowly came back to consciousness. Chloe silently stepped back. She could feel it happening, it seemed like God did take her deal seriously. Needing more air, she slowly moved to the balcony. Lucifer was going to be fine. Thank God for that. She looked back and saw Amenediel standing with a smile and saying "Brother, you are okay!". Maze stood with her arms across her chest while Trixie moved to Lucifer's side and grinned happily as he woke up. Eve was fussing around him. Chloe looked up at the sky as her eyes grew unfocused slowly and she felt her legs couldn't hold her up. She gripped the rails and leaned on them, allowing her body to slide to the floor. Leaning her back against the rails, she looked inside once more. Her eyes looked for Lucifer, for Trixie but everything was getting more and more blurred. She closed her eyes and felt herself floating away into darkness.

Nobody had paid attention to Chloe in the relief of seeing Lucifer wake up. Lucifer looked around. He had felt that the detective was here. _She should be here. Why couldn't he see her?_ He looked around at everyone, his eyes searching for the one person he most wanted to see but not finding her. His heart dropped. Was it all his imagination? But wait, why was Trixie here. Amenediel watched his Luci's expressions and suddenly remembered, "Where's Chloe?"

Lucifer was surprised and yet he wasn't. Chloe! Chloe was here. He slowly sat up. But where was she?

"Mom?" Trixie cried out as the others looked around. Amenediel had got a sense of what was going on, he had heard Chloe's prayers. Was it really happening? Was Chloe actually giving up her life for Lucifer? Lucifer looked around wildly and spotted Chloe on the balcony. He was beside her in no time.

Lucifer held on to his detective on the floor, his arms cradling her protectively. 

"Chloe, Chloe..." he cried brokenly, holding the detective in his arms. "What's happening to you...? "

The detective's face blurred out as Lucifer's eyes filled with tears. He rocked her in his arms as sobs wracked his body and he held the unconscious form of Chloe to his heart.

Trixie came and kneeled next to them, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, as she looked on at her mother, unable to say a word.

"Call an ambulance! Brother, I don't know what's happening to her...", Lucifer yelled. Maze made a move to make a call. But Amenediel touched her arm. "I doubt if any doctor can save her."

"What do you mean?" Lucifer's eyes were wide in shock.

"She... she bargained for your life, Lucifer. Chloe had been praying in her heart that you should live, and if anyone should die today it has to be her. It seems like her words are just coming true..."

"Wha..What?" Lucifer astonished face looked towards his brother, then down at Chloe. "Why would you do that? Why would anyone do that...? I am the Devil, Chloe. What have you done? Who gives up his life for the Devil?".... Lucifer's eyes were red-rimmed and teary, he was shocked and confused and scared and overcome with so many emotions all at once, that he simply didn't know what to do. So, he held on to Chloe, desperate and fearful, and whispered "Come back... come back. Don't go. What would I do without you Detective... ? Don't go....", he went on and on.

"Kiss her!", Amenediel suddenly cried out as Lucifer looked at him deliriously. "May be the child was right. May be the kiss of true love does work. Try it Luci! You love her don’t you?".

Lucifer looked at Chloe, and with all the sweetness and desperation in his heart, he placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips. He lingered there for a long moment, waiting, hoping, praying. And finally, as he withdrew to look at his Chloe again, she drew a deep breath in. She took in a few more breaths and her fingers twitched. She blinked her eyes open, and Lucifer came into view, hovering over her, worry and relief written all over his face.

Lucifer had no words. He laughed, and he cried, all at once, holding Chloe tightly to himself and looking up toward the heavens. They stayed like that, just reveling in the feeling of having lost and found each other. After several minutes, Chloe pulled back and touched his face, "You are ok...", she whispered in a cracked voice. "Thank God you are okay", she said, and she clung to him again, embracing him like she would never let go. For once, Lucifer didn't mind the G word and held onto Chloe for dear life. "I love you, I love you, I love you... ", Lucifer chanted into the crook of Chloe's neck, as his tears streamed down and soaked into the detective's thin white blouse. Chloe squeezed him tighter, not believing what she was hearing. Was this some strange dream or was it really happening? She just stayed like that, reveling in the warmth that had engulfed her, wanting the moment to last forever. When she didn't say anything for a long time, Lucifer pulled back gently, and looked into her eyes. Chloe drowned in those deep brown pools and felt like she could touch his very soul. She slowly caressed his face with one hand, the other resting on the nape of his neck. "You do?", she whispered, still not sure if this was real. Lucifer, suddenly shy, looked down and nodded. He couldn't look up. "And you? Do you ..." Lucifer spoke softly, staring intently at a freckle on Chloe's neck which suddenly seemed incredibly interesting. Lucifer just looked so adorable right then that Chloe couldn't resist... "Nope, not really...", Chloe shrugged. Lucifer's eyes flew up to her face, his eyes searching her's. "I just like to go exchange my life for the happiness of any random devil, here and there. It's kinda like my hobby...". Chloe closed her lips in a thin line, trying to suppress a mischievous smile, and nodding her head in mock seriousness. Lucifer just stared at her, mouth open, his face a picture of vulnerability. "You look so cute when you are nervous, you know", Chloe decided to let it go and kissed his nose. Lucifer huffed, a smile slowly lighting up his face. Anyone would have expected that Lucifer would have kissed Chloe properly by now, but seeing as he was just wonderstruck and shy, Chloe decided to take matters into her own hands and pulled him in for a thorough kiss. Lucifer all but melted against her.

"Oh finally", Trixie said in relief as Maze hooted. Eve had begrudgingly accepted the turn of events and stood smiling.

"I love you too, Lucifer" Chloe finally whispered as they broke apart, catching their breath, foreheads joined.

"And so, the princess was saved by the kiss of true love!", declared Trixie.

"I am not sure exactly who was the princess here, though... ", Maze asked with a thoughtful frown as Amenediel laughed. 

Lucifer heard Maze's comment and frowned as it sank in. He turned his head and opened his mouth to make a comeback, sputtering unintelligibly, when Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, Shut up Lucifer!", and pulled him in for another kiss, as Lucifer decided to let Maze win this one for a far more precious victory, and smiled into the kiss...

*** The End ***


End file.
